


misunderstandings

by urdicty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Established Relationship, I hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Typos, but just mentioned - Freeform, jaemin is too good for himself, jeno is the babiest baby, mark is there for like a nano sec, most things wont make sense but whatever, my first au, renjun is a baby who must be protected, shitty au, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdicty/pseuds/urdicty
Summary: Lack of communication can cause problems, but nothing a bit of love can't repair.





	misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the weird structure of this fic... i had an idea of the beggining but didn't know how to end it and here we are... also i don't know how to sum up things as you can notice so...  
> also a disclaimer, they may be oofc but i just used them mostly as a model of what i wanted my characters to be like and put each one in the character who was most similar to them

“I don’t miss them.”

“Renjun… you kind of do.”

“I said I don’t” he pouts.

“Look, don’t get pouty with me, I am just telling the truth, besides” Mark, his best friend who now seems more like his love counselor says, “I’m pretty sure Jeno didn’t mean to tell Jaemin about his game and not you”.

“Is not… I know he didn’t do it on purpose, is not about that” he says, now looking at Mark in the eyes, trying to tell him with his face what he can’t say out loud.

_Is just that they knew each other way before I met them, and even though we all started dating at the same time I have always felt that their bond is stronger than mine with both of them, and things like this just prove my case._

“I know, Junnie, but they love you. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t have asked you out, you know them” Mark tries once more.

Mark knows, knows how insecure you can be in a place that doesn’t feel like home, he’s been there, he’s there actually most of the time. He also knows Renjun doesn’t like to show his insecurities and that this may have been a thought he has been having for a while and them not inviting him may have been the last trigger.

 

 

Renjun moved to the city not too long ago, two years or so. Sometimes feels like yesterday, others like a whole life. He’s not alone there, his family is with him. But he misses his country, his friends, the way he used to live. He actually didn’t like moving, he never did. He didn’t know why until he moved to that city. He felt like he was being a nuisance, that he bothered people way too much by being the new kid and having to talk to him at school. Jeno and Jaemin changed that.

They were so nice the first day he talked to them. He had been for a week at the school, trying to avoid everyone as good as possible. He didn’t want attention. He was glad that he was new starting the semester so teachers and students wouldn’t pay as much attention as if he had come in the middle of the school year. However, those two, more like Jaemin in particular but Jeno followed him wherever he went, went to him as soon as the class finished. Jaemin started talking, offering him to be friends. “You seem lonely, and I don’t like seeing people sad” he said. It was a bit odd, and rude. But he accepted, he didn’t mind friends, and Jaemin long explanation made it seem more like Renjun was the one doing a favor to them instead. Maybe Jeno’s cute smile while Jaemin talked was also one of the reasons he said yes to being friends.

At first Renjun was quiet whenever they ate together or sat together in class. He met the rest of their group and befriended Mark then. The clicked really fast, both of them being forced into being friends with Jaemin and Jeno and being from another country. Things seemed to go fine until he started to catch feelings for Jeno. The guy was all smiles and nice words, Renjun wasn’t immune to those things. It also didn’t help that Jeno helped him adjust to his new life with everything he could do.

He also started to catch feelings for Jaemin. They lived in the same street and they always went together everywhere. Jaemin didn’t like being alone, so living so close to him was perfect because that meant they could be together until it was time to go to sleep, or so he said. And then Renjun panicked. So not only did he like two men (he was gay, he had known for a long time, so what?) but both of them were “perfect” and his new friends. Not his best time if you asked him.

He still doesn’t remember quite well how it all happened. He talked with both of them at the same time, he wanted to get his feelings out, he needed it. He told them he liked them both, and explained that he knew he didn’t have a chance since both of them didn’t like him but he needed to tell them because they were his best friends (apart from Mark who was the one who suggested all that in the first place) and he didn’t want to keep any secrets for them. Or at least he tried until Jaemin stopped him.

“You talk way too much, Jun” he said as he gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He looked at Jeno then, who not even once stopped smiling (was he even human? He had questioned himself more than once) during everything that was going on. He just walked to them and hugged them.

“Seems like I have two boyfriends now” Jeno said as Renjun started to process everything and blushed.

 

 

Renjun was home now, they had been dating for two years now, their last year of high school and their first year of college. Jeno was in the basketball team of his college and had the first match of the year, which Jaemin knew about. Renjun was sad, he wanted to cry and scream to both of them. He knew how important this match was for Jeno, everyone did. So why didn’t he tell him about it? He didn’t want him cheering for him? He gave him bad luck? He just forgot? Renjun didn’t know what of his hypothesis was the best, but all of them made him sad. Mark had gone to his own room after Renjun said he wanted to be alone.

They lived together. He didn’t want to go back to China with his parents, he wanted to stay and go to college there. Mark was in a similar position so their parents decided to rent a flat for the both of them. At first it had been hard, both having to be the adult figure in the flat and not being able to understand how to do it. But now, after a year of living together, they completed each other perfectly. While Renjun was lost in thought, thoughts he usually recurred to when he wanted a distraction from reality, someone knocked at his door.

“Mark, I already told you I wanted to be alone” Renjun said quietly.

The door opened and Jaemin and Jeno came in hiding something behind them. Doing a poor job at it because Renjun could perfectly see the giant plushie they had.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating alone?” Renjun sounded tired. Like he didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t even angry, he was just sad. “Wait, maybe I shouldn’t know about that either.”

“Junnie, I’m sorry…” Jeno started.

“No, Injunnie, I am sorry, Jeno didn’t tell me either about his match. I knew because one of my classmates is in the team too and he is really loud so I heard him about them having a match” Jaemin said, a little bit angry with Jeno. “And I didn’t know why Jeno wouldn’t tell us about his match, so I went by myself because if it was something bad what he was hiding I didn’t want you to be sad” the last part was barely a whisper.

Renjun looked at Jaemin with tears in his eyes. That was so typically Jaemin. Trying to protect everyone as best as he could. Even if it was just about a silly thing, Jaemin always cared first about the rest and then about himself. He sat up, allowing Jaemin to sit next to him and hug the life out of him. Then he looked at Jeno, who was fidgeting near the door.

“I didn’t want you to come because I’m not in the official line up anymore. I didn’t actually play today. I didn’t want you to be disappointed. You were always so happy when I played, I didn’t want you to be mad at me because I didn’t get to play this time” he said with a small voice.

“Come here, big baby” Renjun said leaving some room between Jaemin and him.

Jeno didn’t hesitate and dove into the bed as if it was a pool. The other two boys cuddled him as he started to cry. Renjun imagined that it had been really hard for Jeno, the star of his high school basketball team and last year rookie star of their college team, seeing the new kids getting “his place on the team”. Jeno who always tried to smile and improve for the shake of others, having to hide how sad he actually was trying not hurt his boyfriends. But it was things like this, just talking a few words and being able to solve their problems, that made Renjun really happy.

“I love you guys so much, I’m sorry I misunderstood and didn’t ask you before getting mad” he said. “I really really really love you both so so so much”.

“Don’t worry Junnie, I would have misunderstood too, I love you too” said Jaemin pecking him on the lips.

Jeno hugged him really tightly as he was falling asleep.

“Love you too” he barely mumbled.

And as the three of them drifted to sleep, one thing was clear to Renjun, he wouldn’t change his life for nothing even if they promised no self-esteem problems and world peace. Because Jeno and Jaemin made even the worst days perfect to him.

**Author's Note:**

> and that was it, hope it wasn't so bad and you liked it


End file.
